<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Africa by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439296">Africa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3x11 Mummy Dearest</p>
<p>Diane isn’t ready to buy a place of her own with billy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diane Grad/Billy Kronk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Africa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”We  haven't even been together  that long”Diane yelled at him </p>
<p>“I want us to start all over again fresh and brand new”Billy tells her </p>
<p>“You can’t expect me to be all gung ho “Diane was angry </p>
<p>“I went with you to Africa”Billy says </p>
<p>“One trip doesn’t mean we can move in together”Diane explains </p>
<p>“So I’m the bad guy”Billy replies </p>
<p>“You just don’t understand”Diane says</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>